Eating In
by meremortal2k3
Summary: Dinah wants Helena and she's determind to get her.


Title: Eating In.  
  
Author: meremortal2k3@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Helena/Dinah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just having some naughty fun  
  
Author's notes: helenkyle2002 really bugged me for this. She just kept going on and on and on and on. I was tearing my hair out . I just hadda give in. I need a drink . and a cold shower, ooh and if I smoked I'm sure I'd wanna fag. Thanks Lena for beta'ing - I think you liked this one (I finished at 4 am - everyone thank helenakyle2002 too)  
  
"Where's Barbara?" Helena strolled into the Clock Tower removing her duster as she walked. She threw it over the back of the chair before slinging herself on to it and next to Dinah.  
  
"Faculty do at some hotel. Said she's gonna be spending the night." The young blonde looked over at the brunette from her corner of the couch.  
  
A smirk spread across Helena's face as she wiggled her eyebrows lasciviously. "Sound's like Bab's gonna get some to me." She chuckled at the grossed out look on the other woman's face.  
  
"I'd prefer to think that she's just at some boring teacher's convention . not getting lucky." She shivered at the thought. "Anyway, I said I'd do the cooking."  
  
"Cool." The older woman replied. "I could definitely eat something." She watched with cobalt eyes as a the blonde teenager averted her eyes and stood.  
  
Chewing on her lower lip, Dinah turned and looked down. "You got any suggestions?"  
  
"Surprise me, D."  
  
Dinah nodded her head and then shook it to the side. Her pale blue eyes brightened. "Okay. One surprise coming straight up."  
  
....................................  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
"Hel, it's ready." Dinah called out from the kitchen.  
  
Helena pulled herself up and over the back of the couch. Stretching out her lazy muscles with a satisfying pop she breathed in. She was surprised that she couldn't smell anything cooking - no pasta sauce, no spicy curry, no cooking vegetables, not even baked beans and burnt toast.  
  
"You know D," The brunette called back as she sauntered towards the kitchen. "I'm a growing girl who needs more than a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I can't even smell popt ." Helena froze in mid sentence. She had just entered the kitchen and received the surprise she had asked for.  
  
Dinah Redmond sat on the edge of the kitchen table and she was naked. She had taken the thirty minutes to clear the wooden table of its place settings and condiments and removed her clothes. Dinah blushed as Helena let her eyes wander from her face to her breasts to her stomach and down.  
  
"What are you doing?" The brunette squeaked. She suddenly had no moisture in her mouth but knew where it had all gone.  
  
"I was tired of waiting." Dinah felt a little more confident as she noticed the other woman's eyes flicker from deep blue to yellow and back again.  
  
Helena forced herself to look the blonde in the eyes. "Waiting? For what?" Her thickened tongue brushed against her lips.  
  
"For you to stop waiting." She watched as confusion knitted ebony eyebrows. "How long were you going to wait, Helena? Until I was eighteen, twenty-one or twenty-four, like you are now?" Dinah sucked her lower lip into her mouth and then released it with a wet pop.  
  
Helena stared with rapt attention at the glistening red lip.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting." The blonde shifted her legs a little and watched as the brunette's eyes fell.  
  
Helena's mind suddenly snapped back to reality as Dinah's intent finally penetrated. "We can't." She swallowed at the lump in her throat.  
  
"Why?" Dinah cocked her head to one side as she rhythmically parted and closed her knees teasingly. "I've had sex before . with myself." The last part was almost a whisper but she knew that the Huntress would pick it up. "I want you . but if I can't have you . I'll go somewhere else."  
  
"You can't do that." Helena's eyes widened with panic at the thought of the young blonde being with someone else.  
  
"You do want me . don't you, Hel?" Dinah's voice sounded foreign to her own ears. It sound silky and roughened, it sounded sexy.  
  
The brunette swallowed again as she thought of all the reasons why she should run away. Dinah's age, Barbara, the age difference, the fact that they worked together. She growled.  
  
"Do you want me . baby?"  
  
Helena nodded, unable to remove her eyes from the beautiful blonde.  
  
"Tell me you want me."  
  
"I want you." Helena took a step forward and paused. Uncertainty clouded fiery blue eyes. "Dinah?"  
  
"I know, Hel." Dinah held out her hands and beckoned the older woman and friend. "I'm not going to tell."  
  
"I want you." She whispered as she took the outstretched hands and allowed them to pull her closer.  
  
"I want you too baby."  
  
Helena closed her eyes and savoured the feelings of fingertips brushing against her dry lips and across her jaw. Her eyes flew open at the unexpected feel of Dinah's tongue against her lips, licking them, moistening them, before joining their mouths in a gentle kiss. "Are you sure, Dinah?"  
  
"Couldn't be surer if I tried." She breathed, her hands lacing in messy auburn hair. She pulled Helena back to her lips.  
  
Helena savoured the touch of the younger woman's eager tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. Their tongues tangoed back and forth in each other's mouth as her hands caressed as much flesh as possible.  
  
Fingers danced along Dinah's spine, flaring out over shoulder blades, along arms and back again. The buttermilk expanses of skin were the softest that Helena had ever felt and she wanted it pressed against her own body. She broke the kiss.  
  
Dinah didn't need to read the other woman's mind to know what she wanted, it was clearly written in electric blue eyes. "No clothes . would be good." She rasped as she slid nimble fingers under Helena's brilliant white wife beater and pulled it up and over her head in one move.  
  
Cupping the brunette's face with both hands, Dinah pushed her open lips against Helena's. As the intense kiss grew more ardent, the blonde trailed her fingers downwards. Skimming past full breasts and a muscular abdomen, Dinah buried her fingers under the waist band of her friend's leather pants and unhooked the four buttons with a twist of her thumb. Leaning forward as she pushed down on the black material and the panties underneath, she trailed wet sucking kisses along Helena's chin, throat and collar bone. Once she had gotten the pants down as far as she could with her hands, she slid her leg between Helena's. Feeling slick wetness against her thigh she pushed down with her foot.  
  
The brunette pushed herself against Dinah's muscular thigh as she kicked off the bindings at her ankles. She groaned and twitched and strong hands cupped her buttocks and pulled her further against her. Dinah's tongue was in her mouth again, doing strange and wonderful things that only lust crazed teenagers could invent. Helena unhooked her own bra, slid it from her shoulders and slung it at the microwave without even separating from her lover.  
  
Helena lifted her knee to the edge of the table. Crawling up the blonde's body, pushing backwards until she lay flat against the cool wooden surface, she straddled Dinah's waist. She slid her lips away from the blonde's and nipped at her chin with sharp teeth before running her tongue along the gentle ridges of her trachea. Helena sucked at the indentation then moved lower.  
  
Dinah arched up, trying to push more of her breast into her lover's hot mouth. Her nipples ached deliciously from the alternate licking, sucking and biting. She had never felt lips and tongue on her breasts before and if Helena wasn't careful she might cum from this oral stimulation alone. The blonde wrapped her right leg around Helena's waist and pressed her wet core against the other woman's hip bone.  
  
"Oh God!" Dinah threw her head back, trying to push herself further into and against the brunette. "Helena . please."  
  
Helena ground her hip in to swollen flesh. "Tell me what you want . baby."  
  
"I want you to . eat me."  
  
Helena had to blink at that one. She wasn't expecting the blonde to be so forward, especially for her first time in the doubles category. Dinah was full of surprises tonight and she liked the wild child that the blonde was letting out.  
  
"Are you sure?" She wanted to give the blonde an out just in case.  
  
Dinah nodded, kissed Helena passionately and pushed down on her shoulders. She was letting Helena know exactly what she wanted and it felt a little strange but she was enjoying it.  
  
Helena clamped her mouth on to Dinah's neck marking her a little before slowly trailing her lips along sweat slick skin. Kissing heaving breasts lovingly but quickly, scraping her teeth across the slight rise of ribs and sliding her tongue along a gently concave stomach. She swirled her tongue around Dinah's belly button before continuing down. She slid off the table.  
  
Dinah wrapped short strands of damp hair around her fingers. The tension was building like a coiled spring and feeling Helena's hot breath so close to her sex was driving her crazy. She pushed lower still.  
  
Helena licked the length of Dinah's swollen slit. She felt her buck against her face and tighten her fingers in her hair. The brunette split the lips with gentle fingers and lapped at the over flowing juice.  
  
"God, Dinah. You taste so good." She mumbled against the excited flesh.  
  
Helena rolled her tongue over and along the pouting labia. Drinking all the nectar she could find. She held on to Dinah's hips trying to calm her movements. The older woman was finding it difficult to keep in contact with her lover's steamy cunt but she held on a little tighter and rode the thrusting. Helena dipped her tongue into pulsating flesh, drawing out the pre-cum and using it to lubricate the swelling bundle of nerves. She coaxed Dinah's clit out of its hood with flicks of her tongue before moving back down to the blonde's opening and French kissing it.  
  
Helena tongue fucked her young lover as she nudged her clitoris back and forth between two fingers. Every now and then she would swirl her thumb around the nubbin before she continued with the incessant rubbing. If more lube was need then Helena sucked at her fingers with a cum laden tongue and then returned her tongue to the blonde's pulsating flesh.  
  
Dinah was lost in the sensations coursing through her body. She felt as though electricity was running through her veins instead of hot blood. Every movement, every touch made her grind her pussy into her lover's face.  
  
"Oh God, yesssss." Dinah howled out. "I'm so close, Hel."  
  
Helena groaned at the encouragement and squeezed her legs tight. Her own excitement was running down her inner thighs. If she hadn't been holding onto the blonde so tightly, she would've jammed three fingers into her own flooded cunt by now.  
  
Dinah felt the groan as vibrations hummed through her labia and struck at her clit. She wanted to scream as she neared the dark abyss but she could no longer form anything but a low guttural sound.  
  
Helena pulled her tongue back into her mouth and swallowed before attaching her lips to Dinah's abused clit. She lavished the bean with her tongue and then began to suck. Helena felt the jolt immediately.  
  
Dinah's back bowed off of the table. She felt every fluid in her body in her body rush to her sex. Thundering muscle contractions racked her lower body. She managed to scream Helena's name before she passed out.  
  
..................  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Dinah blinked away the carpet of stars behind her eyelids and looked up into her lovers concerned eyes. Helena was kneeling besides her and they were in her bedroom.  
  
"I called Barbara; she'll be here in five minutes."  
  
"What?" Dinah would've bolted straight up if Helena hadn't hand a firm hand resting on her chest. Then she noticed the mischievous glint in steel blue eyes.  
  
Helena chuckled. "I nearly did. You've been out for ten minutes; you worried the shit out of me."  
  
Dinah smiled lazily. "It's your fault."  
  
The brunette shook her head and laughed a little more.  
  
"Mmm . I enjoyed that." The blonde stretched out. She felt really good. "When can we do that again?"  
  
"Dinah."  
  
Dinah turned on to her side and traced circles over lightly tanned knees and up on to muscular thighs. "Don't let this be a one night stand." Looking up, cerulean met cobalt. "We can keep it to ourselves for now."  
  
Helena closed her eyes as she chewed on her lower lip. She wanted to yes, she wanted to be with Dinah - always had. But she knew that she should say no . but she couldn't. "Okay." Her voice was small. She was scared at what would happen if anyone found out, if Barbara found out.  
  
"You know I never returned the lovin'." A grin spread across the blonde's face as her silent prayer was answered.  
  
"You passed out, Di. You couldn't have returned the *lovin'* even if you wanted to." The brunette could feel her worry melt away as she gazed in to cerulean oceans.  
  
"I could return the favour now." Her smile was almost coy.  
  
Helena grinned lasciviously. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Dinah blushed. She had no experience at knowing what someone else would like - she only knew what she liked. "Can I touch you?" Her eyes flicked down towards Helena's dusting of dark fur.  
  
Helena nodded. Her mouth had dried up again.  
  
"You wanna prop yourself up on some pillows . or something?"  
  
The two women piled up the pillows so that Helena was reclining. Dinah lay down next and hooked her right foot over Helena's right leg and separated the other woman's legs a bit more. She turned the brunette's head towards her so that they could kiss.  
  
As the kissing heated up and tongues joined the game, Dinah smoothed her fingers across Helena's clammy skin and cupped her left breast. She massaged the heavy flesh and felt her nipple pebble against the palm of her hand. Dinah tweaked it gently between thumb and forefinger.  
  
Helena growled into the blonde's mouth.  
  
Dinah moved her fingers as they continued to explore each other's mouths. She pinched at the nipple of Helena's other breast before rubbing it across her palm. The blonde wanted to taste but she didn't want to drag her lips away from the brunette's.  
  
Helena bit down on the blonde's lip and sucked it into her mouth. The foreplay was all good but she wanted more.  
  
Dinah slid her hand down as she flicked her tongue against the tingling flesh of her kiss swollen lips. She smoothed her hands over rippling abdominal muscle and through the small patch of shorn curls.  
  
The two women continued to kiss as Dinah cupped the other woman's pubis and began to rub up and down, not yet penetrating the pouting outer lips. Dinah broke the kiss long enough to taste Helena on her own fingers, lubricating them more with her saliva. She then returned to the passionate kissing.  
  
Helena groaned and arched up against Dinah's hand. Thrusting her pelvis as nimble fingers slipped between drenched folds. She could feel the blonde begin to rub herself against her thigh as her own excitement mounted. She wrapped her arms tightly around the younger woman and pulled her hard against her body.  
  
"Fuck, Dinah." She choked as two fingers entered her and were then pulled out again. Dinah was rubbing hard circles around her throbbing clit and then dipping down into her well before continuing with the circles. It was as sexy as hell but totally frustrating. Helena felt as though she had been bought to the edge of climax but was not being allowed to fall in. The pattern was never changing and only served to build the tension. "Please . Dinah."  
  
"Please what?" Dinah panted into the other woman's face. "Tell me . what you . want, baby." She slid faster and faster against Helena's thigh, she was almost there.  
  
Helena through her head back against the pillows and screwed her eyes tight, willing for release before she had to take matters into her own hands. "I .I want ." She swallowed past the knot in her throat. "I want your mouth . I want your fingers inside me . I want . I want you to eat me."  
  
Dinah wasn't about to refuse. After the first taste of the brunette from her fingers, she had wanted to go south but was a little afraid. She pushed her mouth onto Helena's and plundered it heartily.  
  
The blonde moved down the older woman's body, licking and tasting the salty skin as she went. The heady scent of arousal hit her nostrils and made her moan with anticipation. Once she was settled between Helena's spread legs she dove right in. Her limber tongue buried deep inside, her nose nudging at Helena's clit. Replacing her tongue with three fingers, Dinah lapped at all of the warm honey before finding Helena's clit with her mouth. She sucked while she flicked her tongue across the swollen bud.  
  
The blonde pumped in and out of the squelching hole as she aroused the clit even further. As she felt muscles begin the clench around her fingers and a tight grip in her hair that made sure she wasn't going anywhere, Dinah ran a hand between her own legs. As Helena twitched and jumped she pinched at her own swollen bundle of nerves. She sucked harder still as the brunette clamped down on her fingers and arched her back off the bed. She felt the sudden gush against her chin as cum ran down her fingers and yelled Helena's name over and over as she felt her own release.  
  
Helena panted hard. She fought to pull air into her lungs. Blinking away bright flashes of light she pulled her lover up into her arms and cradled her close.  
  
"Did you lie to me?" The brunette failed to stifle a yawn as she stroked long blonde hair.  
  
"About what?" Dinah looked up to meet sleepy blue eyes.  
  
Helena shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "It doesn't matter if you did, let's just forget about it."  
  
"Helena." The teenager cupped the older woman's chin and brought it back round so that their eyes met. "Ask me."  
  
"This wasn't your first time, was it?" It was silly to be jealous that someone else had touched Dinah, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Dinah chuckled softly. "What makes you think that?"  
  
Helena blushed. "You were pretty good."  
  
"I've been thinking about this for a long time."  
  
"With me?"  
  
"Only you." Dinah laid a sweat kiss on the brunette's still swollen lips. "There's never been anyone else."  
  
Helena smiled lovingly as she brought their lips back together.  
  
.......................................  
  
"I'm glad to see that you two didn't kill each other." Barbara grinned over at the two young women sitting on opposite sides of the couch staring intently at the television. "Are you watching a documentary?" She frowned and wondered if she'd stepped into the Twilight Zone.  
  
Dinah nodded her head and moved her eyes to the redhead. "Nothing else on."  
  
"Oh." Barbara mouthed.  
  
"So how was the convention? Meet any interesting people?" The brunette smirked as the older woman wheeled around the side of the couch.  
  
Barbara shook head. "Pretty boring teacher types." She shrugged her shoulders. "So what did you two get up to while I was away?" She prayed that they hadn't broken anything. "You didn't cook, did you Hel?"  
  
"Dinah gave me a Redmond surprise." Helena winked at the blonde. "It was pretty good too, real tasty." She enjoyed the blush that crept up her lover's neck.  
  
"Really." Barbara thought that they would've ordered out. "Is there any left over? I'm starving." 


End file.
